


zoom in here, i'm the captain

by frankiemarie87



Series: Will you join us? [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Star Wars
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Shameless Smut, Star Wars AU, Will add as I go along, any mistakes let me know, be easy on m, i havent wrote a novella in years, ish?, possibly rape?, rebels vs first order, this star wars is a different universe than what we've known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemarie87/pseuds/frankiemarie87
Summary: jung wooyoung was always on the right side of war ever since he could remember, along with his best friends, fighting for the rebellion to drive the first order back to wherever the hell they came from.he lands ( terribly ) in some random planet in he's not even sure of what star system he is even in and is hurthe meets someone who fix him up. cresent eyes and dimples - his weakness.choi san isn't who wooyoung thinks he is
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Will you join us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606783
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay this will be multiple chapters  
> will add tags as i go along  
> i'm an american so the whole hyung will probably be used wrong - correct me  
> everyone is the same age here, jongho is the youngest of course

Jung Wooyoung cursed under his breath as his x-wing, the very x-wing his father had left him, had been hit by an enemy blaster. " _Damn it_ R7, why didn't you warn me?!" he yelled at his useless but really attached to droid that is behind him. Fixing his helmet, he punched some buttons to figure out where he was going to land, seeing some random planet that isn't part of the federation or the first order, he thinks as he made the quick decision to land there.

"Hold on, you useless bucket, we're going to have to come in hot!" he yelled, ignoring the angry beeps from R7 as he focused on avoiding the blasters that was flying at him from everywhere and getting his x-wing down to the planet, a name he's not even going to try to pronounce when one of the blasters hit his engine, making the whole descent trip down to the surface _almost_ impossible. Wooyoung wasn't one of the best resistance pilot for nothing as his fingers flew over the console as he yelled to his droid to put the fire out and set course for the closest landing spot that he can fly to.

The young pilot sighed to himself, closing his eyes to get his emotions under check and hit the transmission button to hopefully someone in the resistance. "This is Jung Wooyoung, I've been hit! I'm at - shit I don't even know where I am! Use the homing beacon to find the coordinations! Send help!" he managed to say before it got shorted out as his x-wing got closer and closer to the planet. Wooyoung grabbed the steering wheel and tried to level his fighter but with one engine out and more to follow suit, he knows he's going have to crash land and hope for the best that he and R7 can survive this without any major damage. 

Wooyong took his eyes off the viewer for a split second and that's all it took, the planet's gravity grabbed hold of the fighter and literally slingshot the x-wing into the closest land which the resistance fighter can only do is hold on for dear life, screaming as the land gets closer and closer.

The pilot welcomes the darkness as his body slammed forward hard against the seat-belt, eyes snapping shut as he hit his head against the console.

_"Hold on! Open your eyes!"_


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, everything in this story has nothing to do with the star wars universe that is canon, everything is made up by me  
> not beta'd. Enjoy!

_WARNING; GRAVITY FORCE! WARNING; GRAVITY FORCE! WARNI-_

"Oh shut up." The voice mumbled from the bedroom of the one bedroom shack on the outer rim of Zyzar and the male rose from his bed to hit the button to shut the computer off but another warning shot out.

_WARNING; GRAVITY FORCE! WARNING; SHIP ON APPROACH! WARNING; SHIP ON APPROACH!_

The male groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his black and red hair, pushing it back before putting a hat on so he can see clearly through his binoculars towards the atmosphere. "Shit." he cursed as he sees a damaged X-Wing fighter heading towards the farm land in front of him at a really high force and ran out of the shack when it hit the ground, hearing an explosion. He sees what he hopes is an unconscious pilot from where he stands, running towards the burning fighter, going against everything he's been trained to do. His need for saving people overrode that training, especially if by off chance the pilot is still alive, he's still gotta try. The guilt, the overwhelming would weigh heavily on his shoulders and he wouldn't have a way to unload that weight. His mother wouldn't want that kind of burden for him.

He finally reached the burning fighter and used his elbow to slam it against the broken windshield, only place that he can reach the pilot without burning himself, doing it a couple until the glass finally broke enough for him to crawl through to get to the pilot. The pilot is alive! He could see the chest moving but that cut on the pilot's forehead was worrying and he needs help, like **now**. 

"Stay awake, hold on! Open your eyes!" The man shouted at the pilot as he carefully unbuckled the seat belt and wrapped his hands around the pilot's armpits so he can carefully pull themselves out of the burning fighter that's about to explode fully any second. 

"Master Choi! The fighter is about to explode!" a mechanical voice shouted behind both males. "Yes, I know idiot!" The male - Master Choi, shouted back as he continued to pull the unconscious pilot out of the fighter, with no help from the droid behind him and continued to pull him away from the burning wreck until he was sure that they, including the damn droid, were a safe distance away from the burning wreck. "I need you to be medical droid now, please Hyid." He mentioned to the pilot, snapping his fingers at the droid to get the machine to get it going. He really needs a new droid the next time he goes into town.

"He's got a concussion, head wound, cracked ribs from the seat belts but he will live, Master Choi." the droid said after a couple minutes of scanning, using the eyes to scan over the pilot's body. "He needs to rest." he added before walking off towards the shack, leaving Choi with the body and he definitely didn't see the evil glare he got from his master who is planning his demise aka taking his body apart and selling them for a petty coin.

"I'm selling you for coin!" He yelled out, which is so not happening because Hyid is the closest thing to a friend that he's got. Ever since he crash landed on this planet himself, found himself this shack that he's currently carrying the pilot to and rebuilt the droid that was found apart inside of it, Hyid was the one constant thing in his life, the company he always wanted but the droid wasn't what he need. He gets so lonely at night, when Hyid shuts down. No one to talk to, no one to laugh with. Someone to watch the stars at night. Someone to touch. Someone to - His train of thought trailed off when the pilot in his arms made some painful noises. "Shit, okay - " Choi mumbled as he hurried inside his shack, rushing to the bedroom to set the pilot down on the bed. 

Hyid followed his master into the bedroom with medical supplies for the head wounds and placed them on the bed next to the pilot, already going to work on getting the torn clothes off which his master turned around for - unsure why but nevertheless, the droid continued his taking care of the pilot, making sure the bleeding has stopped, the ribs were wrapped up tight to reduce the swelling and making sure the human is going to be alive. "Master, the pilot is going to be okay, he just needs to rest." The droid said as he walked out of the room, probably to shut down for the night. The human blinked hard at the empty space where his droid was just standing before snapping his eyes down to the pilot that is on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his waist to make sure the pilot is comfortable.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, finally studying the pilot - just getting a good memory of him in case this was all a very bad or weird dream. He noticed the purple/pink hair which is weird, he thinks because he's never seen a pilot with this hair color before but on this pilot, it looks really, like _really_ good on him. Nope, Nope, he's not going there, no way. Ogling an unconscious guy on your bed is never a good idea, nope. Nope. "Jeez, now I'm going crazy." He mumbled to himself as he settled down into the chair and blinked sleepily as the adrenaline from the events pulls him underneath the darkness. 


End file.
